The present invention relates generally to cutting guides or straight edges, and more specifically to a mat board cutting guide having a perpendicular aligning head for controlling the positioning of the cutting guide.
In the picture flaming business and for many arts and crafts, mat board is often used for framing pictures with a decorative border or many other purposes which require cutting mat board down to a certain size. In most cases this requires cutting large standard mat boards down to a desired rectangular shape with square right angle corners. Traditionally this is done using ether a large paper cutter tool, or a conventional straight edge which the person cutting the mat board must hold in the proper position as they cut the mat board. In the case of the paper cutter, these tools are expensive and seldom readily available except in situations where a large volume of boards are being cut and the large expense of the paper cutting tool large enough to cut full size mat board is justified. In the case of the conventional straight edge, although they are readily available, it requires some skill to properly align the straight edge and it is difficult to hold the straight edge in position with only one hand as the mat board is being cut with the other hand. The present invention provides a mat board cutting guide which is easily held in place while cutting the mat board.